User blog:Jagapup/MCSM- Order of the Wiki- Chapter 2- episode 1
"Oh, I'm so nervous " Jaga said " I mean training with the new order of the Stone, it's a bit overwhelming " " You'll be fine, you're gonna do great "said Poli " Thanks Poli, you too" said Jagapup smiling * Jaga and Poli got over to the rest of their friends * " Hey Domitron, Becky, Charles, Order" said Poli " Ready for training?" " Yeah, but did you hear?"asked Order " We have to do a interview in Order to determined what class we're gonna be in. Some of us may be in more than one class" " Um okay?"said Poli " Come on, every else is already inside!"said Domitron * The six friends head inside the training center * " Oh hey Jagapup, there you are" said Alex " I've been looking for you. Jesse is ready to do the interview " " Oh, alright " said Jaga " I'll see you later you guys" " See ya Jaga " said Becky " Bye" said Charles " Baaiii!"said Order * Jaga follows Alex into a qeiut room. There is nothing in the room except for a large table and chairs. Jesse was sitting at one of the chairs at the table,smiling. Up next to her is a stack of paper work. Alex leaves the room, and closes the door behind him, leaving Jaga and Jesse alone in the room* " Hello Jagapup, it's nice to finally meet you. Alex has told me a lot about you" said Jesse " Please,take a seat" " Um.....ok" said Jaga, taking a seat at the table " So how are you doing today?" asked Jesse " To be honest, I'm pretty nervous. I guess it's because that all of this is so sudden, and maybe it's partly since I'm meeting with you and your gang. I just hope I'm ready for this" said Jaga " It's okay, I was nervous when Gabriel gave me and my friends the task of reuniting the old order to save the world too." said Jesse " I had no idea what to expect, but remember you're friends are gonna be with u by your side" " Yeah, your right" said Jaga " So you ready to start the interview?"asked Jesse " Ready" said Jaga " Alright, first things first, what is your past like?"asked Jesse " Oh, that's a good one. Well, I was born on another planet actually, Yorocky. I was princess of that planet there, so my parents were the king and queen. So everyone is on my planet is a crossover with two animal spirits and a human soul. My crossover is a jaguar and a dog. But one day, my arch-neimus the Sclaze, killed my parents and destroyed my home. I was luckily able to get into a escape pod" Jaga said " Later I crash landed on Earth, and started a new life here" " I'm so sorry for your loss" said Jesse sadly " I know how it must feel, I lost my best friend Reuben, my pet pig. But tell me more about this Sclaze person" " Oh, um, the Sclaze he's like a evil spirit ghost that looks kinda like a scarecrow. Fire particales always surrounded him. He's always been after the throne at my home planet, now that he's destroyed my planet, I'm his main target. He wants to take my voice " " Your voice, why would he want to take your voice?"asked Jesse * Jaga gets up, takes a chair and places it on the far corner of the room. Then she takes a couple steps back and faces back toward Jesse* " This is why " said Jaga * Jagapup sings out a long note and her voice starts to glow from the inside of her troat. Musical notes come out of her mouth and hit the chair. The chair is then transformed into a large donut* " Whoa!"breathed Jesse " Your voice is magic?" " Yup "said Jaga sitting back down " My voice's magic is so powerful, it could practically destroy the existence of life in one mila-second. That's why I have to prevent the Sclaze getting my voice at any cost. With that kind of magic in the wrong hands, the world could colasp into chaos. But don't worry, I'd never use my magic for anything evil" " Well, that's good. Alright next question, what are your likes and interests " asked Jesse " I like climbing trees, swimming, fighting, well basically being athletic , all kinds of animals, I love music and dancing, reading and writing, role playing and going on adventures" Jaga said " You said that you fight, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your fighting skills?"asked Jesse " 10. I practice my fighting skills early in the morning, when all the monsters are out" said Jagapup " I also have my own training course at home" " That's pretty cool, and you said you like to read. What do you read about?" asked Jesse " Oh, I read stuff on redstone and potions" said Jaga " I've learned how to identify different potions based off of colors and smell, and I'd made redstone traps in order to defend my house of theifs " " Okay then, Jaga, I see that you are interested in the herotism career, since you train often and used information that you've learned to help you in situations. That is ture, yes?"asked Jesse * Jagapup nods * " Alright Jagapup, you'll be in a multiple class. You'll be in the Warrior class, the redstonist class, and the potionist class. Petra, Gabriel and Isa are teaching the warrior classes. Harper, Ellegaard, and Olivia are teaching the redstone classes, and Ivor and Cassie Rose are teaching the potionist classes."said Jesse " Wait, isn't Cassie Rose a villain?"asked Jaga " Yeah, but we made a deal if she taught some classes, we'd help her get home, without killing anyone. Consider it her way for making up all the bad things she's done" said Jesse " Oh okay, well, thanks for having me Jesse " said Jaga smiling " No, thank you Jaga" said Jesse " Now get out there and start your training. I have a great feeling that you will do amazing things for all worlds, here and in the portal hallway" " Thanks Jesse, I won't let you down. I'll make you proud, I promise " Jaga said smiling " I know you won't, I have complete faith in you and your friends " said Jesse smiling * Jaga waved bye to Jesse,and walked out of the room, to go to her first training session * Category:Blog posts